A New Life
by xWannabe-Novelistx
Summary: Hermione comes to a new school and meets new people who change her life, especially Ginny. bad summary but please read. AU no Hogwarts Hermione/Ginny rating might change
1. A new school

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**I re-uploaded this chapter fixing small spelling and grammar mistakes but I'd really like it if I could get a Beta-reader for this story.  
**

Hermione looked up at the big sign that held the name of her new school, "John Port School". It was her tenth school in three years, and she hoped that it would be her last. At first the thrill of going all over the continent and seeing new sites was enough to occupy her busy mind and make all the hassle over moving worth it. She also didn't mind all the quick moves because she never made many friends at school. She was constantly ridiculed for being a nerd and a bookworm at all of her previous schools.

She hoped it would be different here and that she could at least make one friend because her parents had informed her that they were actually hoping to stay here in Derby for a long time. Hermione took in a large breathe and released it before she started for the building where the offices lay.

Hermione walked out of the main office where she had received her schedule for school; she had started the year a month late. The woman who gave her schedule also handed her a map of the school and told her not to be afraid to ask others for directions. Along with the map she was given a locker combination and shown where it was located on the school map.

After Hermione stepped out of the building that held all of the school's offices, she had a proper look at the schedule. She had Advanced Chemistry 1st period, then Advanced English Language, then Advanced Calculus, then Advanced History all before lunch. After lunch she had P.E. and then finally Spanish 2. Her schedule would seem insane to others, especially all the classes before lunch, but she merely saw them as a fun challenge as she was an exceptionally bright girl.

Hermione glanced at the map looking for the library, where she was told she would be able to pick up her books. She planed to get her books and put them in her locker, except for her chemistry book, before going to look for her classes.

After getting her books sorted she went to her first class. At least that was what she had planed, she got lost within 5 minutes, and the map wasn't much help. She wanted to find some one to ask for help but sadly she had come extremely early because her parents needed to go to work by 6:30am. She looked at her watched and saw that it was only 7:12 A.M. and school would not start till 8:00 A.M. _'Perfect_' her she thought.

She looked once more to her map to see if would be of any help, which she doubted, when she collided with a body. Both of them fell when they bumped into each other.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," Hermione said as she looked at who she had hit.

**AN: So no one gets too confused, Hogwarts doesn't exist, but some people still have magic, later chapters will revel who. **

**Anyway please tell me what you think by reviewing :) **


	2. A new friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters **

_**Italics are Ginny or Hermione's thoughts; it's just Ginny's thoughts so far in this one though**_

_**So yeah… on with the story**_

Ginny looked at the girl who bumped into her. She was a brushy haired brunette, who was a bit shorter than her. As she got up to tell her it was no problem about the collision, she got a better look at the brunette. The other girl had light brown eyes like cinnamon that seemed like they missed nothing; the face surrounding the lovely eyes was beautiful. She had sweet light skin that was unblemished and two slender pink lips that Ginny was sure would look striking when she smiled. Ginny's eyes traveled downward quickly to see that the other girl was nice and fit. The clothes she was wearing were comfortable, but Ginny could tell they were expensive. Ginny liked her instantly.

"Hi, I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you," The red-head said with a grin as she put out her hand to Hermione to shake.

"I wouldn't exactly say this was a 'nice' meeting, but hello, I'm Hermione," the brunette said with a small smile as she shook the taller girl's hand. Ginny chucked at the small joke.

"Well, Hermione, where were you headed to before we walked into each other?"

"Actually, I'm not entirely sure," the brunette said with a sheepish smile, "I'm lost," she explained when she saw Ginny's confused look.

Ginny was still confused; the girl looked like she was an 11th year, so she should know the layout of the school by now surely. When Hermione saw that the other girl still did not understand, she further explained that she was new and it was her first day at the school.

"Oh! No wonder you're lost. Well in that case I could give you a tour around the school, seeing as its still early and I can drop you off at your class if you like," Ginny offered with a grin. Hermione couldn't help but smile back and nodded a yes.

"Well then, please follow me," the red-head said as she started walking. Ginny took her all around the school, from the cafeteria to all the buildings explaining that each building mainly focused on one subject, so they were labeled as the 'science buildings and math buildings etc.' most the time, while talking about anything that came up, mainly where Hermione was from before she came here and other general information about themselves. Hermione had told Ginny all about the constant moves and a gist of her times in other countries, while Ginny told her about coming from a big family nine, including herself. She learned that Ginny was the youngest of seven and the only girl. Both were surprised to find that there was only a year difference between them- while Ginny had believed that Hermione was older, Hermione thought they were the same age- while Ginny had a brother Ron that was in her year. After a thorough guide through the school, Ginny request to see Hermione's schedule so she could show her where all her classes were and how to get to each throughout the day. Hermione agreed happy for all the help her new companion was.

"Wow, you sure picked some easy classes," Ginny joked as she saw the brunette's schedule. Hermione chuckled with Ginny and shrugged.

"What can I say I like a challenge and those classes sounded like fun," Hermione commented with a smile, especially when she saw Ginny's eyes widen when she called the classes fun. Ginny started at the other girl for a few moments before sighing and shaking her head as if to say, 'what am I going to do with you'. "_Luckily I like smart girls and if this girl isn't the epitome of smart I don't know who is", _Ginny thought with a grin, that Hermione was guessing was going to be almost always present. Hermione was right of course.

"Well I don't know about _all _your classes being fun but I can assure you that every class except English and math will be a riot," Ginny stated with her trademark grin and a mischievous look in her eyes. Hermione looked at Ginny with one eyebrow raised and looked at her curiously.

"And why is that?" _dear God she looks sexy with that eyebrow up_, Ginny shook her thoughts away mentally before answering.

"Because I shall be in all your classes except those," Hermione looked pleasantly surprised to hear that, Ginny noted, "what can I say, I never like math or English," Ginny said with a shrug and a smirk. Hermione laughed at that and shook her head.

"You're quite the comedian," she stated with a smile, "well lead the way to our class." Ginny was glad to do so as she started to notice that people were starting to arrive at school and she saw that class would start in about 15 minutes.

'_Wow I'm amazed I haven't noticed that more people arrived till now, _Ginny thought with a dreamy look in her eyes_, this girl just captures my attention" _

Ginny held out her arm for Hermione to grab on to and Hermione did just that with a smirk. They continued they're friendly chatter and found the more they talked the more they liked of each other, so the walk to their science class went by relatively quick. When they got to the classroom they saw that the teacher wasn't there yet and decided to wait by the door till the bell. At the moment Ginny was teasing Hermione about a Hungarian boy who had practically stalked the older girl her entire time while she was in Germany, even after she had told him that she wasn't interested in him.

"Did he write you love sonnets and sing them to you outside your window?" Ginny snickered as she asked because she could see the brunette's cheek redden and that made her laugh all the more.

"Oh dear God he did, didn't he? Oh that's priceless!" Ginny almost fell over as she laughed, while Hermione only got more embarrassed though she had a small smile on her face.

"The worst part about that was he was a big athlete so he wasn't very skilled at sonnet writing, plus he had a very strong accent which made it sound much worse," Hermione said with a small chuckle as Ginny lost what control she had left and some tears started to make their way down her face. Hermione watched Ginny for a good 12 seconds before she could hold it in no longer and started laughing with Ginny. Hermione was starting to think that her parents had picked the best place to stop moving as she made her way into class with Ginny when the teacher and other students showed up to class.

**A.N.: ok so now those two have met and they seem to be hitting it off quite well, so yeah I'm begging you! Please review! The more you review the more motivated I get and I'm lazy I need all the motivation I can get! The faster you review the faster I update and you can meet all the other characters like Harry, Snape and Malfoy and a brief encounter with McGonagall in the next chapter and maybe some more of the Weasleys :D**

**A.N. 2: oh btw I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I didn't catch**


	3. A new enemy?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Italics are Ginny or Hermione's thoughts**_

Hermione went up to the teacher at his desk and handed him a paper that he was supposed to sign once she entered the as Ginny went to her regular seat in the back. The teacher was a man with greasy looking straight black locks of hair that reached his chin, black eyes and a pointed nose. his mouth was set as if it was always frowning. The teacher signed Hermione in with a scowl and pointed to an empty seat in the class that was, luckily, behind Ginny.

"I expect perfect behavior in my class, Miss Granger, see that you follow my rules. No funny business. I shall be your teacher, Professor Snape," the man said, speaking to her in a superior tone that Hermione instantly disliked. Hermione gave him a strained smile and nodded then went to take her seat as class began,

The class went by relatively fast, even though it seemed Professor Snape had an instant dislike for Hermione. Ginny explained to Hermione that Snape was like that to almost everyone, no matter what the student did, through a note when she saw the other girl's confused and upset face as she past her on her way to her seat. They spent most the time during class passing notes to each other secretly so not get the attention of Professor Snape and get in trouble. Ginny told Hermione that Snape had a habit of handing out unfair punishments for even the smallest misdemeanor. Through the notes they continued to get to know each other. Though every time the conservation lead to the reason why Hermione moved so much, when her parents were merely dentists, Ginny always received vauge answers and the topic was quickly changed. Ginny thought it was strange and she was curious, but she didn't push the topic, she had only known the girl for a few hours after all.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class. The two girls began packing away their materials. As they were leaving the classroom, Professor Snape called Hermione over.

"So, Miss Granger, do you understand all the information that was given in the class?" He asked in a haughty tone. Hermione fought to keep a smile on her face as she replied.

"Yes sir, i was able to follow the class easily"

Snape merely smirked, "good, then surely you could make up all the work that you have missed easily as well." Snape went into his desk and pulled out a packet of work that the class had done for the past three months and handed it to Hermione.

"Since the work was so easy for you, I expect all the work done within two weeks" Hermione's eyes widened at the unfairness of the task she was given, but Snape continued as if he didn't see her expression, "this extra work will also not exempt you from doing all the current work done from the lessons being taught in class, understood?" Snape finished with a cruel smirk and a raised eyebrow, stating by the look on his face, that he was waiting for her to complain and say it was impossible.

Hermione only grimaced and nodded, "I understand sir." Hermione walked out of class with a silently fuming Ginny at the injustice that Hermione was subjected to by their despicable teacher. As soon as they were out of earshot of Snape, Ginny started to curse the foul man, while Hermione quietly agreed with her as she calculated a schedule to do all her extra work she was assigned. Hermione skimmed through the packet and saw the work wasn't all that difficult for her, seeing as she was very intelligent and was fond of learning, so she had already read her previous chemistry book from her old school. she already understood all the material, so it wouldn't take too much effort to do the work she was given, she just saw the work as a nuisance more than anything.

"Well seeing as you can't change the fact that you were given the assignments, i'd be glad to help you do them seeing as I've already done the work," Ginny offered. She hoped the girl would take her offer because she loved any excuse to be around the girl, even if it was mainly doing work she had already done. that being said she was a bit upset when she saw Hermione chuckle and shake her head 'no'

"I appreciate the offer but, honestly I don't need the help. Plus I don't want to spend my time with you studying," Ginny's face fell as soon as the words left Hermione's mouth, "I'd rather be doing something much more fun." Ginny's face soon went from looking depressed to so delighted, you'd think she was glowing. Hermione couldn't help but smile back when she saw Ginny.

"Well then, you said you've only been town for a few days, I could show you around and tell you all the best hang outs in the city."

"I'd lo-"

"I thought i smelt a weasel around here, and i was right, hello Weasley," a pale boy with pale blond hair and cold gray eyes, came walking up to them with a sneer on his face.

"Shut up Malfoy, why don't you just go away, no one wants you here," Ginny replied to the boy, 'Malfoy.' Ginny could feel herself already getting angry just by the presence of the boy alone.

"Now you don't know that, I'm sure the girl your trying to screw wants me here," with that he turned away from Ginny and focused solely on Hermione and gave her a charming smile that he expected her to fall for. He grabbed he hand a placed a small kiss on her knuckles, which made Ginny only more angered, so much she could practically feel it rising in her, starting from her toes going all the way to the tip of her head, and started to talk to her in what he believed to be a seductive voice, "now why would someone as beautiful girl like you hang out with such crash like Weasely, you must be dying to get out of her company by now and I'm glad to tell you I'd be honored to help you with that," he told Hermione with his charming grin still on his face. Ginny almost could not hold in her rage, she could feel a familiar tingling feeling creeping up out of her gut. she knew she couldn't let that feeling come out or there would be no way of knowing what might happen so she forced it back down with everything she had. Ginny didn't know why she felt so possessive of Hermione but she did and she knew that was why she was almost losing control, she was so busy trying to control herself she almost missed Hermione's reaction. Hermione was shocked to say the least. she was surprised that the boy actually thought he was being sweet, or at least that was what she thought he was going for. She slowly took her hand away from his and wiped her hand on her shirt to show him what she thought of his kiss, then backed up about two feet.

Hermione cleared her throat before speaking, "yes well I'm sure you mean well, i think," by the incredulous look on Hermione's face it seemed she like she wasn't entirely sure about her statement, "but i happen to like Ginny just fine and don't consider her to be crash. So from now if you ever speak to me which i would prefer you don't, don't insult my friend, don't try to woo me or whatever it is you were doing a pathetic job at and never speak to me as if your God's gift on earth. Thank you." Hermione finished off her rant with an innocent smile, while Malfoy looked ready to hit someone with the glare he was giving the girl. Ginny couldn't stop herself from laughing right in Malfoy's face after he got reject by Hermione, she just felt so incredibly light and giddy, which seemed to anger him even more.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid muff muncher, your friend is probably a lesbo too, that's why she doesn't like me."

"Fuck you Malfoy! You don't know shit about her, just cause a girl is smart enough not to fall for your crap of a charm doesn't mean she's gay." Malfoy was opened his mouth to say something back when another boy walked up and cut him off.

"What's going on here? Not bothering Ginny again I hope Malfoy" the boy asked with a small glare at the other boy. The blond's sneer grew even more hateful and practically snared at the other boy. the boy who had come to the girls' defense was a skinny boy with wild raven hair, he wore glasses that did nothing in hiding his bright green eyes and had an easy going smile on his face that appeared when he faced the two girls.

"Mind your own business Potter!" Malfoy spat his name as if it was an insult, but that didn't seem to faze the bespectacled boy as he just shrugged.

"Well you are bothering Ginny and Ginny happens to be my friend, so I think because she's my friend, that makes her my business, so in conclusion I AM minding my own business," he finished with a silly grin on his face he knew would only anger the other boy more and he did. Malfoy didn't even replied, he merely glared at the boy and left. after he had rounded a corner, the boy turned to them with the same silly grin, "Well that was exciting, you usually don't argue with Malfoy till at least 3rd period."

Ginny chuckled, "Yes, I know but he was being more of an arse today because of my very new and very pretty friend here, Hermione Granger," Hermione blushed at the mention of her being pretty to Ginny, "meet Harry Potter, the nicest and second most laziest boy on the planet," Ginny said with a grin as she introduced them. Hermione put out here hand with a polite smile and Harry shook her hand with an equal smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione, and don't listen to everything this little trouble maker says, she tends to over exaggerate," Harry gave Ginny a playful stern look, while Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. Hermione giggled at the two friends' antics.

"As much as I'd hate to break this up, we need to get to class or we'll be late and I know if I'm late again for McGonagall's class again, she'll have my head, so I must say adieu lades," Harry began to walk off when Ginny stopped him.

"Wait, Harry, Hermione actually has the same class as you so take her with you, yeah?" Harry nodded and held out an arm for Hermione with his trademark easy-going grin.

"Let's go then Milady." Hermione laughed and took his arm saying a farwell to Ginny. Ginny watched Hermione go until she couldn't see her anymore before she headed off to her own English with Professor Bagshot.

Harry and Hermione made it into class just as the bell rang a bit out of breathe as they had to run a bit of the way so they wouldn't be late.

"Mister Potter, I'm amazed you got here with the bell, I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes," said a voice from the left, "And i see you have a friend with you, may I ask who you are?" the teens looked towards the voice and saw a n older woman with a stern looking face and graying hair.

"I thought I should try coming to class on time more often, seeing as that would make me get into less trouble with my favorite teacher," Harry responded with a smile and walked to his seat, while Hermione went to give her slip to the Professor.

"I can see by your schedule that you're a smart girl, so I expect the best from you, I hope you enjoy my class," that was all the Professor said before directing Hermione to her seat which she saw was next to a boy with a round face.

**A.N.: OK so that's chapter three down, I meant to have this up by Sunday sometime after the superbowl but then my computer looked me out of microsoft word and i had to retype it all on notepad( I HATE NOTEPAD) plus finish it up and yeah... sorry for any mistakes i didn't catch**

**So tell me what you think, if you're clever you already know a few people who have magic and if not oh well you'll just have to wait for more chapters, which i hope i will have updated by next week.**

**Also i just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who alerted, favorited or commented so far, THANK YOU! XD**

**Did anyone else notice that my chapters get longer and longer? :)**

**PS I'm not sure if I should make all the Weasely family have magic, so leave a comment and tell me if you want them all to be magical or if not who should be and why? (notice how I sneaked in a reason for you to review? XD)**


	4. A few new teachers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts. Don't sue… not worth it, I only have like sixty bucks to my name** :/

_**Italics are Ginny and Hermione's thoughts**_

Hermione went to her seat after getting her slip back and reached into her bag to get out her notebook and book for class when she noticed that she had not switched her books. She only had her Chemistry book because she had forgotten to go to her locker after class when she and Ginny got held up by that pompous ass, Malfoy. She could only hope that they did not need their books in class today. Her hope was answered when the class was given a hand-out of a poem that they were told to annotate. Twenty minutes into the work, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw they round face boy was looking at her apologetically, when he saw he had her attention, he cleared his throat nervously before speaking.

"Um s-sorry, but, d-do you think you could lend me a bit of h-he-help? P-ple-please?" Hermione gave him a gentle smile and nodded, she truly didn't mind helping other with school work. "I-Its just that I'm not really good with poems, so I can't really understand what its saying. " Hermione just held out her hand for his work, so she could see what he had done so far. As she looked over the work, she saw he had found quite a few things, but had not stated what they were used for and what they helped support in the poem.

"Well, you did a great job at finding most of the literary functions but you haven't stated their uses, so lets just read the poem together and I'll give you little hints here and there to help you figure out the meaning of the poem, alright?" The boy nodded vigorously with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you so much! The name's Neville Longbottom, by the way," and he stuck out his hand, Hermione accepted the handshake and told him her name. After that they read and reread the poem together till Neville was sure he understood everything, and then thanked Hermione again for all her help. By the time they both finished with their work, the bell rang and the Professor dismissed the class, but before the bushy haired girl could get out, she was once again called to the teacher's desk. She went to the teacher a bit hesitantly because she wasn't sure if she would get extra work as she had in her previous class but as soon as she reached the desk, she found that was not the case.

"Miss Granger, I would like to say I'm pleased to see that not only are you bright, by the fact that you finished the work I gave to the class was done within a half hour but a very good tutor and nice person for helping poor Neville with his work," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile. Hermione said a shy thank for the compliments and asked if there was anything else, "No, seeing as you understand what is being done in class I doubt you would need reviews of what has been done in class, but there have been a few test that have and two essays done in class that you have to make up. Tell me, have you read 'Hamlet' and 'A Dollhouse'?" Hermione nodded and Professor McGonagall's smile got a fraction bigger, "good, do you think if I gave you a weekend for each essay you would be capable to do the work?" After another nod she continued, "And if I said to come to my class to take test about the stories whenever you can so you can make up the work, do you think it would be possible?" McGonagall asked already knowing the answer and was proven right with another nod form the brunette. "Wonderful! I'm sure you and I will get along terrifically, Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor, May I ask, how many tests am I to make up?"

McGonagall did a quick count and answered, "Eight dear, five for 'Hamlet', and three for 'Dollhouse'"

"Thank you, I might come in for my first quiz on 'Dollhouse' tomorrow," Hermione said. After that she left her class to go to her locker to switch her books, for her next class, not believing she would get lucky a second time, especially with Calculus. Her next class went by fast. The teacher, Professor Vector, was very good at explaining all the equations and made sure before class to know how far Hermione knew of her studies and was quite impressed to see she knew the basics of almost everything in the book. The class went by in a normal pace but by the last ten minutes, Hermione was getting anxious for the bell to ring, wanting to meet up with Ginny again. She didn't know what it was about the girl, but she enjoyed her company and couldn't wait to talk to her again. When the bell rang, Hermione hurriedly wrote down the homework and packed her things almost in top speed. She quickly made her way to her next class, AP History, which she knew she shared with the red-headed girl, after she had switched her books.. When she reached her class, she saw Ginny leaning against the wall next to the door, with one foot propped up on the wall, but the second the other girl saw her she pushed herself away from the wall and turned toward Hermione. She slowed down and stopped next the Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, want to go inside and get seats, or is there a seating order?"

"No, Binns doesn't care where we sit; I don't think he cares if people show up for class actually." Ginny chuckled, but saw that Hermione had not understood the joke. "He's really boring and lectures the whole class and that usually puts people to sleep unless they distract themselves with chatting or their phones or something. No one pays attention in Binns' class, it's not possible, and so if no one showed up I doubt it'd make a difference to the old man." Ginny explained to the taller girl, the other girl only 'hmm' and went into the class and sat, to Ginny's horror, in the front. The rest of the class was spent with Ginny looking at Hermione with a mix of awe, fear and a bit of disgust. The red head could not believe that Hermione was human when she saw what she was doing and was disgusted that she would choose to, she just could not believe it. Ginny watch the apparent brainiac listen to the boring Professor and take notes like it was the easiest task in the world, and Ginny was not the only one who was staring. Everyone in class was amazed that the girl could listen to the boring monotone of their Professor's voice and not fall asleep or getting distracted, some believed that she was faking it; that was the only way they could explain it. While Ginny was staring for the same reason the whole class was, she was also using the chance to take in the bushy-haired girl's beauty, not sure when she would have another opportunity such as this. _God, she's beautiful, I just want to trail my fingers across her cheeks. Her skin looks so soft and dear me that smirk looks sexy on her face. Ok, Ginny calm down don't want to scare the girl, even though she sure as hell is scaring me with the way she's able to pay attention. _Ginny shuddered as her thoughts raced through her head, though weather it was because of Hermione's attractiveness or because of fear from her amazing ability to focus

Hermione was aware of the stares she was getting and had a smug smile on her face because of it though if she knew the thoughts that were going through Ginny's mind she would have a blush adorn her face instead.

**I know it's not a great place to end the chapter but eh… There you go chapter four is done much quicker than expected. I had planned on introducing Ron in this chapter but I got lazy and didn't want to write anymore lol so expect Ron in the next chapter and please go to my profile page, there is a poll which Weasley's should stay magic, so if you want your favorite red head to have powers GO VOTE! XD **

**Now time for me to beg for reviews… I'll update faster, I'll write more, I'll buy you lunch, I'll take you out dancing, Hell I'll even show you some skin *suggestively reaches for shirt* JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. New discoveries?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue**

**OK I'm SOOOOO sorry that this took so long,but I made sure to make it longer than any of my other chapters to make it up to you. ****I meant to have this up earlier but Fanfiction wasn't working so I had to get help from the awesome Ren's Mistress and JadenRain for telling me how to update my stories**

**so yeah**** I hope you like it.**

**Also I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, alerting or favoriting this story, it means a lot to me so THANKS :D and please keep doing so  
**

**_Italics are either Hermione or Ginny's thoughts_  
**

The class came out of their stupor as the bell rings, and students all slowly leave, Hermione can see some of them still looking at her as if they aren't sure if she is a monster or a super human for being able to endure Professor Binns lecture. The two girls made their way to the cafeteria and on the way there, Ginny constantly teased Hermione about having some time of super human patience to be able to listen to their boring as a wall teacher drone on without falling asleep.

"I swear Hermione, you must have some super power to be able to pull off the feat you just did!" 'you have no idea about super powers thought Hermione as she laughed at Ginnny's comments. Hermione shook her head and walked through the cafeteria doors with Ginny right behind her still teasing the bushy haired girl.

"Oh shut it already, just because the rest of you in the class can't pay attention doesn't mean I'm special." She replied with a small blush on her cheeks.

Ginny giggled, "I don't know I think you're kinda special." Ginny bumped her waist to Hermione's with a wink before walking to the lunch line and saw one of her best friends waving at her.

"Hi Ginny," a blond girl said as her friend came up to her at the lunch line.

"Hey, Luna, sorry about not sitting with you in History just now, I was helping show the new girl around." Luna tilted her head to the side with a small gleam in her eyes.

"Harry said you already showed the girl around in the morning, is that not right? Oh! and i don't mind about that, I had Harry and Ronald to keep me company," Luna looked up suddenly as if she was contemplating the meaning of life before she continued, "Ronald was saying some rather mean things, like she was a freak like me, but its obvious he fancies her from the way he was staring at her." Luna frowned a bit as she said this but hen brightened up immediately, "Harry was very nice though, telling Ronald not to say mean things about the new girl and me." Ginny only waited for her friend to finish, though she become a bit upset at hearing what her brother said about her friend and the fact her fancied Hermione.

As Luna was talking, neither noticed Hermione walking up to them. The bushy haired girl had come in time to hear Luna relay what 'Ronald' had to say about her and that the blond girl suspected he had a crush on her.

_His chances are looking pretty piss poor at the moment _

Just as she thought that, Luna took notice that the other girl had walked up. "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood, you must be the new girl, Hermione I think, Harry said your name was, that or a wrackspurt was near when he told me and I didn't hear correctly." Hermione was nodding when Luna said her name to signal that she was right, but smart girl froze and scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion when the other girl said something that sounded like 'rackspot' but she wasn't sure that was right.

_What in the bloody hell is a rackspot?_

As she was trying to figure out just what the blond girl said to her, she heard a chuckle from beside her. she turn to see Ginny with her hand covering her mouth, doing her damnedest not to laugh. Hermione huffed unamused.

"And just what is so funny?" Ginny shook her head as her giggles past through her fingers. Hermione scowls at the red head, which make the other girl do her best to calm down. When Ginny finally stops her laughter, she looks apologetically at the older girl.

"Sorry, it's just everyone's reaction to Luna is funny." Luna had at the time of Ginny's giggles had looked off into space as she started to contemplate what she would get for lunch when she heard her name, she focused back to the other girls.

"Yes, not everyone is aware of wrackspurts or nargals and such. Its because the government doesn't want the public to know." Luna said seriously. Hermione only looked at Ginny with wide eyes asking if she was joking. Ginny merely shook her head.

"Well, that sounds interesting," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Yes, it is." With that Luna went and got herself a salad and made her way to a table with Harry, Neville, another boy with brown hair and singed eyebrows, a black boy and three other tall boys all with red hair that matched Ginny's. Hermione and Ginny followed Luna's example and got their lunch as well.

"Hello all, for those who don't know this is Hermione, she just transferred here today. Hermione, you've met Harry and Luna," Ginny chuckled lightly but continued on after Hermione glared a her, "then next to Luna is Neville, then Seamus. Across from Harry is my git of a brother, Ron," at that introduction Ron sneered at Ginny, "then next to him is Dean and then finally is the twins, my brothers, Fred and George." Everyone said 'hi' as they were introduced, the twins both gave matching mischievous grins when they said their hellos.

"Hello again Hermione!" Said Neville excitedly, "I didn't know you knew Ginny, Harry or Luna."

"Yes, I met Ginny before school and had a class with Harry. Luna I just met moments ago actually." Before Hermione could say anything else a slightly deep voice interrupted.

"Oi, when did you meet Hermione, Neville?" the voice came from the tall slightly bulky red haired boy who was introduced as the "git" brother Ron. At the moment, Ron was glaring at Neville as if he had killed someone. Luna smiled knowingly at Ron's outburst, while Ginny and Hermione, scowled at him, understanding that he was jealous and both not liking the fact. Everyone else at the table looked at the red haired boy equal parts confused and curious as to why he sounded so mad at Neville. And Neville, poor Neville looked as if he was about to cry, he looked so upset and scared.

"The twins broke the tense silence, "What's got you're knickers in a twist?" They said simultaneously. Ron merely huffed and muttered 'Nothing' before looking down at his food ignoring the rest of the table. Everyone spared Ron one more curious glance, before steering their attention back to Hermione.

"Anyway, If you must know I met Neville in my English class with Mcgonagall." She said as she sat down next to the boy with sandy brown hair and singed eyebrows introduced as Seamus, and across from Ginny. Lunch was a fun affair, everyone got along well with Hermione- even the twins when they found out Hermione was a bit of a goody two shoes, when she commented on one of their many schemes to reek havoc around the school. The comment had erupted into a full blown argument about school rules on Hermione's end and fun pranks on the twins'. Ginny stayed quiet except an occasionally word here and there agreeing or disagreeing, content to watch the argument go on. Harry, Luna and Neville talked about what they were planning to do on the weekend, while Seamus and Dean were talking about different football teams. Ron on the other hand was silently sulking while staring at his food an slowly getting annoyed at Hermione's constant interest in his brothers. Finally he snapped his head up and looked over at the Brunette

"Why do you even care what they do? They're just having a bit of fun, drop it already!" Hermione frowned, not sure why Ron was so upset towards her, Luna had commented that the red haired boy had a crush on her and yet he had showed no proof of that other than getting mad at Neville for knowing her. Ginny on he other had understood exactly why her brother had interrupted the argument, because he was not apart of the conversation, glared at him. He had no right to be jealous when he had barely spoken a word to Hermione, and Hermione had shown absolutely no interest in him. She felt a similar rage starting to grow into a tingle the pit of her stomach and she was having a hard time repressing it. She could feel the sensation going all over her body, from her head to her toes. She knew if she didn't calm down soon she would go out of control and possibly hurt someone. With that in mind she gritted her teeth hard trying to force her rage down, trying to control her emotions. Through the fog of her senses she could her someone calling her name, it took all her strength to focus on the voice.

"Ginny, Ginny, are you alright," just as Hermione was about to say something back to Ron, she had noticed the red haired girls face contorted in pain and anger. She had immediately asked if she was alright, not getting an answer from the girl, but getting everyone else's attention. Hermione kept calling Ginny oblivious to the rest of the table until she saw the other girl slowly calm down, and her face smooth out, though just barely.

"I'm fine, 'Mione, just need some air, 'cuse me, " and with that she shoot out of her chair and out of the cafeteria before anyone could say anything. Hermione watched her with worried filled eyes as she ran out into the courtyard.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, though he sounded more annoyed then concerned.

Just as Hermione was contemplating whether to follow the other girl or not, the twins got up from their seats, "we'll go get her," one started, "yeah we'll have her back it a shortly." the other finished. "She probably just wanted to paste Ron over good" Fred and George together before they chuckled evilly as they followed where Ginny had disappeared. Ron simply sneered at their backs.

"As if that plank could beat me up!" He huffed. He turned toward Hermione, his face getting a calmer expression and his eyes had a happy glint in them, not showing any care for his sister, "sorry bout her, she's always dramatic like that, don't mind her." He grinned at her as if he just helped her with a horrible problem, which made Hermione all the more angered toward him. His blatant disregard for his on sister made her blood boil. She felt the urge to throw him across the room for such atrocious behavior, but she calmed herself with a deep breathe before she was too tempted.

_NO! Remember your breathing, don't do anything rash, it not like you, you don't want to move so quickly again do you? That's right, just calm down and use your words, you're intelligent for a reason._

Hermione took one more deep breath before standing up from the table and grabbing her bag and tray.

"Ronald Weasely... You are an arsehole, your sister could actually be sick and instead of going to see if she's alright like you're brothers, you sit their and call her an idiot and say she's being dramatic. Ginny was right, you are a GIT! Now I'm going to go check on Ginny," Hermione took a deep breathe before continuing, " It was nice meeting you all, hope I see you later." She rushed out hoping to find the three red heads that had left some five minutes ago. Thankfully they didn't move far, she spotted their bright hair quickly only fifteen meters from the quad, seated at a bench in the corner, in the shade of trees. Their backs were to her so they didn't see her as she walked up silently. As she got closer she heard a bit of the conversation that took place.

"You need to calm down Gin,"

"Yeah, you don't want to have a-"

"Repeat of last time do you?"

"You almost hurt Charlie-"

"Real bad last time."

Hermione quickly hid behind one of the trees upon hearing this, waiting to hear more to see what they were talking about.

"I know, I'm trying but, it's hard to just push down the feeling after it's practically bursting out of me." Ginny spoke through gritted teeth as if in pain.

"You have to-"

"Focus on something-"

"Happy and relaxing! Not just-"

"On burying the feeling-"

"Of losing control."

"That's the trick, " the two finished off together. Ginny just grunted in response but took their advice, they had been dealing with this for longer than she has and they both had wonderful control over it. With great effort she, inhaled a large breath before thinking about something that made her calm and relaxed. She thought of the smell her mother's cooking coming from the kitchen, she thought of her father explaining things to her when she was confused, she thought about the twins and her older brothers Charlie and Bill and how they always had time for her and always played with her when she asked or in the twins' case, let her participate in a prank. She felt the tingles in her body slowly recede back. She felt all her energy flowing back into her chest and trickle back into the very depths of her being, but it wasn't going away quick enough. Though the red headed girl's face had calmed and a small smile had graced her face, she could tell that one wrong move could make her burst. She needed something to push the rest down and sadly her family wasn't doing it fast enough. Suddenly Hermione's face came into her mind's eye and almost instantly she felt herself become relaxed. No one has ever had such an effect on her and she wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared at how attached she had become in such a short period of time.

_I mean we've barley known each other for a few hours! This is insane!_

_Yeah, just as insane as you being able to blow up things when you can't handle to keep your anger in check_, a voice in her head quipped. She had to concede to that, but decided to not think about it at the moment.

With her powers fully in check, she opened her eyes and let out a long sigh, "I'm OK now, thanks."

"No problem Gin, we're here to help." said George.

"Yeah, we can't have you setting the whole school on fire," Fred joked

"Precisely, it would blow all of our pranks out the water and we can't have that, " George finished. They all laughed now that the storm had passed and no damage was done. Just as their laughter died down, the bell rang. They all grabbed their things and headed for class, never once spotting Hermione who was still hidden in the shadows behind a tree, with her mouth open and her eyes wide at what she had heard.

_What was THAT! What were they talking about? Is Ginny really that dangerous? What was wrong with her?_ All these questions and more were racing through Hermione's mind. She had her suspicions, but they couldn't be true, she was the only one with such extraordinary powers, wasn't she? She wasn't so sure anymore.

Hermione put all her thoughts on what Ginny and her brothers were talking about in the back of her mind and went to P.E. which she knew she shared with Ginny. She wasn't sure if she was happy or nervous to she her. Happy because she liked Ginny a whole deal greater than anyone else she knew here and nervous because she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep what she had overheard securely in her head, and not just spit out that she was eavesdropping before. She decide to see what would happen.

Hermione was just barely able to avoid being tardy, only because she did not have to change into uniform for gym because it was her first day. She had been so caught up in her thoughts earlier, she had not noticed how much time had passed. She went up to her coach, Madame Hooch, to give her, her slip, and was told where to buy her gym uniform and was expected to have it by Friday at the latest. She was directed to sit on the bleachers while she watched the class play volleyball, the class would be playing the sport for the next month before moving on to a different sport. Hermione watched Ginny through gym. Hermione had to admit that the other girl looked magnificent when she was playing. She was fast and agile, she never missed the ball, either hitting it back over the net or making a perfect pass to her teammates. She was also tall enough to make spikes and never let the opportunity to gain a point pass. The game was over almost as soon as it started, while all the other girls looked at the very least winded, Ginny seemed fine. Since everyone was only required to play one game, so when Ginny was done dominating the other team in Hermione's terms at least, she came over to her and sat down.

"Hey, Hermione. Why did you get here so late? I noticed you practically ran in as the bell rang." Ginny said as soon as she was sat.

'Damn i was hoping of all people she wouldn't notice.'

"Oh, um...just got lost when i wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hermione hopes that Ginny can't tell that she's lying, technically what she said was half true, she did get lost in her thoughts.

"Hmm... whatever I guess that means I'll just have to walk you to gym from now on so you don't end up wandering the halls," Ginny said with mirth in her eyes. Hermione giggled along with Ginny silently thanking God and everyone else that she was not caught in her lie. Hermione decided against asking Ginny about what happened to her at lunch other than a polite, 'Are you OK?' before the topic was never mentioned again, being replaced by lighter conversation that flowed easily between the two girls.

When the bell rang, Hermione waited for Ginny as she changed before they made their way to Spanish II together. It turned out that Fred and George were also in class with them along with Neville and Dean. The twins had their seats in the very back with Dean only a chair away from them, while Neville was in the front, and towards the right of class, near the teacher's desk. Ginny went to her seat that happened to be right in the middle of the class. Hermione gave her teacher, Mr. Gomez, her slip for class and was directed to a seat over on the right side of class near the door, next to a girl with light brown hair tied in a braid down her back and a rounded face. She introduced herself as Hannah Abbot, right before class started. The class went by quickly after Mr. Gomez showed Hermione everything they had gone through so far in the year. Once Hermione had assure the teacher that she would have no problem catching up, she started up on going over all the review work she had been given by Mr. Gomez. When class was dismissed, though not before Fred and George were given detention , Hermione and Ginny went to out through the front of the school.

"So, would you like me to show you around the town since you're new around here?" Ginny asked.

"I would love to, but my parents are coming to pick me up right now and I should get this homework from Professor Snape done as soon as possible, but maybe you can show me around tomorrow?" Hermione also added in her mind that she needed a little time to herself to think over the conversation Ginny and her brothers had at lunch. Ginny smiled in response and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I still say giving you that much work was unfair. Okay we'll I've got to give my parents a ring to come and get me and Ron since our ride is currently in detention. See ya tomorrow." And with that Ginny went off to go find Ron, while calling her mother to come get them from school. Hermione watched walking off before she heard a honk coming from behind her. She turned to see her father and mother in their car. She took one look back at Ginny before getting in her car and answering all the regular questions her parents asked her when she started at a new school.

**A.N.: Again I'm SOOO SORRY it took soo long for this chapter, but for some reason I was only able to write a few lines at a time before my muse left, but I promise I'll do my best not to take so long with the next chapter. **

**On to good news, this story previously had no real plot line or anywhere to go but I figured it out and now I have a good idea and an outline of what's going to happen. so YAY for that**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The more REVIEWS the faster I'll update :)**

**btw if any of you read my other HP fic please review for that, I just need one more review before I update the last chapter  
**


	6. A new scary dream

**Okay first off... IM SOOOO SOOORRRRY for being SUPER late on this update! Forgive me! Also I'm sorry for the chapter being a bit short, its the shortest one I've written since my first chapter. **

**Also I'd like to give a shout out to LauraFlowi for her review which jump started me out of my writer's block so thanks and second off this chapter is pretty slow paced nothing much happens sadly.**

After school, Hermione couldn't keep her mind off Ginny. She spent hours thinking about the conversation she had overheard. She debated with herself constantly if whether they were talking about was what she thought or if it was something else entirely. Could Ginny, Fred and George all be the same as her? Did they make the impossible, possible.

Have they ever stopped their father's car from crashing into them just as she had when she was five. Had they ever moved a large couch form the living room to right in front of the stairs to break their mother's fall when she tripped down the stairs when they were nine, like she had. Had the ever broke all the windows in their house when they were extremely angry, like she had when she was thirteen? Had they done such things in their lives just because they were scared or angry. She wasn't sure but she wanted to find out.

After thinking it over for another half hour she decided to stop think about Ginny and her brothers and their strange conversation and get to work on all the make up work she had received. After an hour of working on her homework, she was called down for dinner.

Dinner was a quite affair. Nothing much was said. Her parents asked if she had any homework and she explained about all the make up work she was assigned and that she was sure to have it finished by the end of the week.

Her parents rarely ever asked her about what she did at school because they knew their daughter wasn't the most social girl and they didn't like bringing up how little friends she had.

Because of this, it was Hermione who spoke up at the dinner table about her day at school.

"I made some friends at school today."

"Oh, that's wonderful darling!" Her mother exclaimed.

"What's their names?" Her father asked.

"Well there is Neville and Harry who I share English with, I also share History with Harry. Then there is Luna who is a grade below who seemed... nice, " Hermione hesitated over words to describe Luna before she continued on with her description about everyone else she had met, including Malfoy and Ron, telling her parents how she disliked them.

After dinner, Hermione went to back to her room to finish up the homework that was due tomorrow.

It was 10:30 pm when Hermione called it a night. She put away her books and put her completed work in her school bag to hand in the next day, before going to take a shower and go to bed.

Hermione's dreams were fitful to say the least. Though she had decided to consciously not think about the red headed family and their probable powers, it did not stop her unconscious mind from pondering over it.

-Dream-

Hermione was running in the dark away from something, she didn't know who or what it was but as she ran she could hear a cruel echoing laugh behind her. The only times she could see where she was going was when bright bursts of light appeared due to explosions going off all around her. She could hear groans of pain as she ran and multitude of curses after each explosion. making her fear, that those who she was fight along side with, were no longer breathing.

With each blast, she long to go and see if her comrades were alright but she knew with all her being that she had to keep running away from the laughter that chased her, she knew that if she was only able to reach outside of this dark surrounding she would save all her friends and so she pressed on with every inch of her being.

She could see the doors within her sight now when the lights went off. She pushed herself harder to get to them, to get through the doors, to get to the others before the manic laughter caught up with her. She could hear the cackling voice saying something to her, but she couldn't decipher what. All Hermione knew was that she had to reach the room on the other side of the large wooden double doors.

'Only a few feet away now'

She could tell that the laughter was closer, she could feel the presence coming nearer, the laughter getting louder and finally she could feel the waves of glee coming off of whatever was chasing her, feel her fear rising and her desperation to get to the door almost unbearable.

She ran as fast as she could tell she was only a step away from the door before she felt an arm grab her, "NO! Let me go!" She struggled with the arm but it held fast.

"Ohhh, is the little chicken scared? Does she want her mummy and daddy to come save her?" A lovely voice said, the concern in her voice fake and sugary sweet.

Hermione turned to the woman who held her, "I don't need my parents to dispose of an old slag like you, " she spat towards the body that was shrouded in shadows. The mad cackle started again as the woman laughed.

"Didn't mummy ever teach you manners? It's alright, I'll teach ya a lesson you'll never forget!" The woman's crazed voice only making Hermione's fear worse as she redoubled her struggles to get free and get through the door where salvation lie.

A sudden scream came through the large doors. The pitch was high- it was a girl screaming.

Hermione grabbed the wand in her pocket and spun around towards her captor, pointed it to the woman and blasted her away before she had a chance to react.

"My parents taught me to always fight back."

Hermione turned back towards the doors and slammed them open. As the doors opened a beam of green light and a flash of red passed over her.

"GINNY!"

Hermione woke with a gasp.

The dream had felt so real, the emotions, the thoughts, she even knew so much information in the back of her mind during the dream, the fact that she knew the woman who was chasing her in the dream, the fact that she knew what the reasons behind the battle she was running through. What was behind those big double doors. All the knowledge she had during the dream, she could already feel slipping away from her as she grew more and more aware of her surroundings as she woke up.

She recalled the stick she had wielded in the dream, she had called it a wand in the dream, but that was absurd, wands are things of fairy tales, not real life.

"So is making things move and blow up, but you can still do it." Her mind whispered to her. Hermione shook her head dismissing the topic for now and moved on towards the end of the dream, the flash of light, green and red.

And a name... Ginny's name, Ginny had been behind that door, but then why would Hermione be so desperate to get to Ginny? And what happened as she opened the doors? What would make her call for Ginny so desperately? she didn't know but she had a feeling she would find out.

**For any actual people who grew up and live in the UK can you tell me if you actually use the term chicken cause I have NO idea where it came from but my muse forced me to write it so whatever. **

**I hope you all like it, like bow ties, cause bow ties are cool. **

**Btw way for anyone who can guess where ^ that line is from will get a sneak peek to the next chapter and it'll be a random part so yeah also the first person to review will also get a sneak peek so I hope that is enough motivation to review :)**

**REVIEW NOW! I COMMAND YOU! XD  
**


	7. A new twist?

**I know I'm about a week late on my promise of an update in two weeks but look, its much quicker update than last time :D so that's good. Sadly not too much happens in this chapter but I hope you all like it. :)**

**BTW! WOULD LIKE A BETA!**

The next week of school was a bit hectic for Hermione. She had to keep up with all the work she had been given in school along with her suspicions of the Weaslys and finally she keep having strange and realistic dreams. Horribly dark dreams like her first nightmare, where everything was bleak and terrifying and others that were nice, peaceful dreams as well, one in particular, that she had had twice was her favorite.

_Dream  
_

_She was in a lovely meadow with a large house looming over her, putting her in the shade. The house in itself was a wonder to look at. There seemed to be eight floors high and each look like it was stacked on each other. She loved it instantly. She also knew that there was a lake a few miles away. In the dream she was lying down with a large book by her but at the time she was just laying there with her eyes closed looking like she was asleep. She woke up by a voice saying here name and telling her dinner was ready. She didn't know who it was, but in the dream she felt a large amount of adoration for the person._

_Dream end  
_

Hermione shook her head, focusing back her attention in class. Hermione was in her History lesson. She had taken to sitting with Harry and Ginny after the first day and unfortunately that meant that Ron also sat close by as he was Harry's best friend.

Sadly Ron had continued to make a bad impression and was plain rude to Hermione all throughout the week. At first Harry had tried to help the two get along and usually ended up defending his friend when he and the bushy-haired girl started arguing, but after a while he deemed it hopeless and stopped trying content with them just ignoring each other when not persuaded into talking to each other.

While her little day dreaming had gone unnoticed by the teacher and most of the class, Ginny had noticed. The only reason for that being, the fact that Hermione's hand had stopped writing and for the whole that she had been in Professor Binns class, that had never happened.

The red headed girl looked at her friend with concern in her eyes, silently asking what was wrong when she caught her friend's eye, but Hermione merely shook her head and started taking notes as if nothing happened.

Ginny wasn't stupid by any means, she had seen that Hermione was distracted. She had often caught the bookworm stealing glances at her when she was reading or otherwise preoccupied during class and while she usually wouldn't mind a pretty girl looking at her, Hermione's glances were filled with curiosity and suspicion. It didn't settle in Ginny's stomach well and she was anxious to find out what was wrong with Hermione and what the intelligent girl was thinking; especially about her.

Another thing she had noticed was Hermione seemed prone to zoning out from time to time, either with a frown or a small smile on her face. It intrigued Ginny to no end. She would ask Hermione constantly what was on her mind but she never got a very clear response, just like when she had asked why she had moved so much, Hermione's answers were all vague at best.

Hermione sensed eyes on her and looked to her left and saw Ginny blatantly staring at her. When she saw that the bushy-haired girl had seen her, she merely raised one of her eyebrows silently asking, _'Problem?_'

Hermione just gave her a small smile and a shake of the head. She got a deadpanned look in return from the redhead who was obviously saying that she didn't believe her. She knew _something_ was on her mind.

After holding Hermione's gaze for a few more seconds, she shrugged and looked back to the front of the classroom for the rest of the period. Diligently taking as many notes as it was possible to take in Binns' class if your name wasn't Hermione Granger.

Hermione decided to forgo lunch after class for the library, hoping for some peace and quiet so she could ponder her dreams more without having Ginny asking her questions and sending her worried glances.

The bushy-haired girl also had yet to finish all of her science work, having been distracted with everything on her mind, but she wasn't worried, as she only had a few more pages to complete. All the same she wanted to get it done by today; she still had a few more assignments to do and finish up two more essays for Professor Mcgonagall's class, which she only needed to type up before handing in.

Halfway through lunch, she was interrupted when a book fell on the desk in front of her and the chair from across her, was pulled out for the newcomer to sit down. Hermione looked up from her work to see Luna smiling at her

Hermione smiled back, if a little hesitantly. The other girl's smile was unnerving, as if she could see through her and knew everything going on in her head. Hermione shook away her thoughts and closed her books to give Luna her full attention; she was done with everything but her essays anyway so it wasn't an inconvenience.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny has been telling me that you've been day dreaming quite a lot lately. Any reasons why?" Luna seemed to already know the answer to her question with her small smile and bright eyes.

"Not really, just busy with school work." Hermione lied. Luna looked down towards Hermione's books when the older girl gestured towards them with her hand.

"Well then, its a good thing you've managed to finish all of it so now you won't have to get lost in your thoughts anymore. Ginny was starting to get worried with how much you've been zoning out." Hermione curse in her mind for Luna's close observation. She now had no excuse to give for her constant day dreams.

"Yes... A good thing..." Hermione was spared from saying anything more thanks to the bell ringing signalling the end of lunch.

"Good bye Hermione, it was nice talking to you." Luna said in her carefree voice, stood up, picked up her books, spun around and skipped out of the Library all before Hermione could even get a word out to say good bye in return.

The brunette shrugged off Luna's strange behavior, having dealt with it the past week and left the library herself to go to Gym, Lord how she hated Gym.

Luna stepped out from her hiding spot as she saw Hermione walking swiftly to her next class. _I do hope she's been enjoying the dreams I've been giving her. Hopefully she'll be able to work out what they mean... well some of them anyway, I doubt, she'll understand the happy ones for what they are if things between those to continue as they have been._

Luna merely shrugged and hoped for the best, deciding not to think of it for now, as it seemed the future was a far way away. With her usual loopy smile she made her way to class before she was late.

**Ohhh! What's that a new twist involving Luna? Who can guess what's going on there?**

**Please REVIEW! It motivates me to write more and quicker when I know people truly like what I'm posting, so go ahead push that button and guilt me into writing just for you ;)**

**BTW! WOULD LIKE A BETA!  
**


	8. A New Chapter! lol

**Look a new chapter! AND ITS BETA Proofed :) AND its not like months late either :) though I did want this out by last week (Trying to update every two weeks)**

**Btw does anyone have a good name for this cause as you can see I got nothing lol  
**

**Thank you Absidoodle for being my beta and making my chapter look amazing :) and I hope you all enjoy. :D  
**

At the end of the day Hermione was waiting in front of the school for her parents to come pick her up, knowing that they were running late; they had called her earlier to inform her that a one of their clients was taking longer than expected. Hermione's longer-than-usual wait for her lift home gave Ginny an opportunity to talk to the bushy haired girl and it wasn't an opportunity that she was willing to miss.

Ginny quickly walked over to the brainiac, before she had time to glance over and escape as had been happening recently. Ginny knew she was being avoided, no matter how much Hermione had denied it when the redhead confronted her about it a few days ago.

-Flashback-

"Hermione... Hermione! HERMIONE! WAIT UP!" Ginny cried as she ran after her bushy-haired friend. The lunch bell had rung and before Ginny could even pick up her bag, Hermione was already out the door and heading in the opposite direction to the cafeteria rush; so Ginny had no choice but to try and make herself heard. Hermione turned to wait for Ginny as she caught up.

"What do you need Ginny? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh! Sorry to hold you up, it s just that..." Ginny hesitated, fearing that her assumption of Hermione's avoidance would be true. She mentally shook her head, gathered her courage and asked the question that had been on her mind. "Have you been avoiding me?" Hermione's widened and guilt-ridden eyes gave Ginny her answer immediately, despite her hurried denial.

"NO! Of course not Gin, I wouldn't do that, I've just been busy with all my extra coursework that needs to be done by next week for Snape's class and I just want it all out of the way. I'll make it up to you the second I'm done with all my work, I promise." Ginny gave her friend a calculating look, not entirely believing her, but she decided to leave it for the time being.

"Okay, since you promised, but don't you want to come eat first? You'll be starving later." Hermione gave the other girl a slight smile and nodded a little resignedly.

"Sure, why not?"

-Flashback End-

This time Ginny wasn't going to allow her to run away, because she had a plan. After Luna had told her that Hermione had finished all her coursework, she knew that Hermione had no excuse, and knowing that Hermione had promised to make it up to the other girl and she was sure she would be able to convince Hermione's parents to allow them both to go out around town well, if she told them they'd check in regularly. Ginny already knew her mother would have no problems with her going out, as long as she called to tell her. Heck, she'd be grateful that Ginny even thought to call after having to deal with all of Ginny's brothers (except Percy) being too lazy or just not caring enough to inform their mother of their plans at all!

With all that in mind she walked up to the other girl determined to have an actual conversation with her.

"Hey," Hermione jumped in surprise and turned to see the familiar pair of brown eyes that she had been avoiding for the past few days.

"Hi." She answered after a slightly awkward pause.

"So, I was wondering, seeing as your parents aren't here and you've managed to finish all your extra coursework," Hermione cursed Luna at this point in her mind, "If you want to take up that offer of a tour around town I promised you on your first day." Ginny finished with a dazzling smile that made it impossible for the other girl to say no.

"Um... Sure, let me just call my parents and ask..." Hermione walked a few steps away to call her parents and ask if she could hang out with Ginny for a few hours and be shown around the city, something she still had not got around to doing. Her parents agreed easily, only asking that their daughter call regularly to inform them of her whereabouts and when she would get home.

While Hermione was on the phone, Ginny was unfortunately joined by her brother, Ron.

"What are you saying to her?" He asked her in a commanding tone, as if he thought she was bothering her. 'Like he has any room to talk, Hermione pretty much can't stand him.' Ginny thought inwardly, fighting down a smirk.

"If you must know, I asked her to hang out today."

"Does mum know you're staying out with a friend?" He sounded like he had won a battle with that question. 'Stupid git.' Ginny s mind butted in again.

"Yes." She took a great pleasure in seeing Ron s face go from smug to scowling in a second. She was bluffing, but she knew all she had to do was call and she would have permission and if Ron got to her mother first she was sure he would exaggerate the truth like always and get her into trouble.

"Whatever, I bet-" thankfully he was interrupted from saying any more by Hermione returning with a smile on her face.

"My parents said I could go." Ginny's answering grin could have lit up an entire room. Sadly the girls smiles didn't last; Ron thought it appropriate to inject himself into the little bubble they had formed themselves by clearing his throat loudly.

"Where are you girls going?" While his tone was curious, his eyes reflected his hope that he would be invited to wherever the pair decided to go. After all the fighting between the two, it seemed Ron still had a crush on Hermione, which was disturbing for the bushy haired girl.

Hermione forced a polite smile on her face before answering, "Around town, Ginny volunteered to show me around ages ago and I'm finally free to take her up on her offer today."

"Cool, I know the city like the back of my hand; I could show you around instead if you like." Ron answered, ignoring Ginny completely. Before Hermione could respond, Ginny snorted.

"HA! You still get lost around town if you're alone, that's why mum and dad don't send you out on errands anymore." Ron's face began turning red, starting at his ears, especially when he heard Hermione chuckle along with his sister at his expense.

"Better her get lost with me than get stuck all day with you! You'll probably take her down an alley and rape her, you muffmuncher!" Ron shouted. Ginny was losing her temper faster than she would have liked, her vision filling up with red and her thoughts filling up with killing her brother. 'HOW DARE HE!' She shouted in her mind.

Before she could send her dumbest brother (in her opinion) to an early grave, the twins appeared almost out of nowhere. One smacked Ron in upside the head and the other kicked his legs out from beneath him, making him grunt with pain as he fell to the floor.

Hermione, seeing the hatred and anger filling Ginny's eyes, moved towards her and put a restraining arm on her shoulder. Surprisingly, this calmed her down enough to clear her head a little.

"Calm down, Ginny, take slow, deep breaths." Hermione whispered in her ear, making the redhead lose the rest of her rage almost instantly. She followed Hermione's advice, taking in a large breath of air and holding it in for a few seconds before releasing it along with the rest of the tension in her body; she forced herself to be completely relaxed. Having constant contact with Hermione helped a great deal in achieving this feat, as did seeing that Ron had already been hit for his words by the twins.

"Sorry bout him, Gin."

"Yeah, little bugger got away from us before we noticed."

"But don't worry,"

"Mum will know all about this little outburst." The twins said with matching evil grins.

"Come on then," Fred said while bending down to pick up their fallen brother.  
"Let s get you up and on your way home." George finished, helping Fred with Ron.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered. They only smiled back and went to get into a pale blue car that pulled up, driven by another young red haired male this one wearing glasses that looked like they had horn rims.

"We'll tell Percy that you're going home with Hermione." One of the twins said, before they both hauled Ron with them into the car and drove off.

Hermione and Ginny were left in an uncomfortable silence. Both were desperately trying to think of ways to start a conversation without talking about what had just happened, as both understood it to be something of a taboo subject. Hermione opened her mouth, not entirely sure what she was going to say, just wanting to break the tense air but Ginny beat her to it.

"Well, I guess we better get going, you know show you around town." Hermione smiled at the light blush and shy tone the redhead displayed. "Let me just call my mum." Hermione nodded, allowing the other girl to call her mother before both went on their way.

**So this chapter obviously is better written then the other (in my opinion) so why not review on that if not the story itself lol. No but seriously please review! I want to at least have 5-6 reviews each chapter especially with all the views I'm getting, that's not much to ask for so please REVIEW!**


	9. A date with the new girl?

**Sorry about the long wait but hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter, their first date(even if they both don't know that lol)**

**As always, a HUGE Thanks to Abi for being my Beta reader.**

Ginny and Hermione walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes before the older girl finally decided to end it.

"So, what's the agenda on this grand tour?" She asked playfully, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Ginny gave a small smile at the other girl's attempt at humor. "Well, first we're going to stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, the absolute best place to get ice cream, then we'll head down to the shops to have a look around and then we can either go to the Riverside Gardens or the Three Broomsticks for dinner."

"The Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, its a pub that serves some delicious food, despite the weird name."

"Ok. Well, I must say that sounds lovely. I've actually been around to see all the big tourist areas, with my parents, it'll be good to see the actual city."

"Really? What did you all see?" Ginny asked.

"We went to the art gallery and museum, Pickford House, and the Calke Abbey."

"Ah, of course, all the historical and educational places, I should have known." Ginny chuckled. Hermione joined her.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione managed, and smacked the redhead's arm with a smile.

They carried on walking, this time in a comfortable silence, until they reached the ice cream shop. Ginny went ahead of the older girl and held the door open for her, with her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"My lady," She said in a posh voice, bowing with a large and fancy sweep of her hand, making the brunette giggle as she strutted through the door.

"Thank you good Sir." She played along. Ginny straightened up, giggling, and followed her inside.

They both ordered sundaes; Ginny had the urge to pay for Hermione's treat. 'This isn't a date, Ginny. She doesn't even like girls, she never said anything when Malfoy or Ron practically yelled I'm a dyke from the rooftops.' She told herself a little bitterly.

They sat down at a table outside, enjoying the cool breeze and continuing their antics as they ate, laughing and smiling the entire time. Ginny was having trouble not leaning over and kissing the beautiful girl across from her; she couldn't shake the feeling that they were on a date not matter how many times she reminded herself in her head that they were not. Which was about every three minutes.

'Lord, I'm pathetic, no, just stop thinking about it. Just don't think about how soft her pink lips look or how deep and lovely her eyes are or how her skin looks beautiful glowing in the sunlight... NO! Stop! You're thinking too much, we're stopping right now, no more of those thoughts are allowed anymore starting... Now! I wonder how it would feel to run my hand through her hair- Damn! It's official, you, Ginny Weasley, are a pathetic human being...'

The redhead was pulled away from her thoughts when she felt something cold and sticky splash on her nose. She focused back to the real world around her to see Hermione giggling, holding up an ice cream covered finger and looking at her. She wiped her nose to find, of course, ice cream and mock glared at the brunette.

She cleaned her nose with a napkin and opened her mouth to make a snippy comment when she forgot what she was about to say; the image of Hermione sucking her finger clean of ice cream made Ginny's mind race with inappropriate thoughts.

She was only jarred from her imagination by Hermione's voice.

"And I was so sure that ice cream would stop you from day dreaming," She sighed dramatically. "I guess I'm not always right, what a shame." Ginny blushed and smiled nervously, almost as if she thought the other girl could see right through her and discover what she had been thinking of. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Sorry about that, I'm usually not so spacey, that's Luna's department." Her voice sounded just a tad bit huskier than normal. Hermione just waved her apology off.

"No need to say sorry, just as long as you remember to continue my grand tour in that strange head of yours." She grinned cheekily.

"Oi! Just for that strange head comment, you can forget about the rest of the tour."

"That's fine by me, I heard Ron gives lovely tours as long as he's chaperoned, so he doesn't get lost." Both girls burst out laughing at Hermione's comment, not being able to hold back anymore.

As promised, the next stop on the trip was to the shops, they spent an hour window shopping mainly, only choosing to go into a store if something caught their attention. Hermione of course dragged Ginny into the bookstore, Florence and Blotts, the second she saw it, despite the red haired girl's pleas for mercy. It took fifteen minutes of the taller girl's whining to finally get her book worm companion to leave without purchasing anything, though she had to promise they would come back another day, remembering the name and area of the store, for a more thorough look around.

They had decided to skip the Three Broomsticks and go to Riverside Gardens before going home to eat dinner. The girls walked along the river bank, enjoying the scenery and occasionally making small talk. It was a nice and comfortable atmosphere that surrounded them towards the end of their day.

Since Hermione lived only a few miles away from the park, Ginny insisted on walking her home, arguing that at the very least Hermione would learn how to get to the gardens from her house if they walked.

During the journey they walked close to each other; the temperature had started to lower, and it was getting pretty cold. Their hands brushed multiple times, making their skin tingle and their stomachs flutter with every contact. The resulting light blushes were each blamed on the cold weather.

They came up to a nice looking two-story house, painted a soft yellow, with a small garden on the side. The grass looked pristine and healthy and there was a white picket fence surrounding the property. It was so stereotypically normal that it was a little weird. They stopped at the fence door to say their goodbyes just as the sun began to drop under the horizon.

"Are you sure you don't want my parents to take you home? It's getting late." Hermione asked for the hundredth time. Ginny only smiled, silently pleased at the other girl's worry for her, and shook her head.

"I told you, I'll be fine, so stop worrying. If it makes you feel better, I'll call one of my brothers to come pick me up if it gets too dark, okay?" Hermione only nodded, knowing she wouldn't get anything better than that.

"Fine, but ring me when you get home." Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, mum." Hermione slapped her arm half-heartedly with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for the lovely tour, I had a fabulous time."

"It was no problem at all, I had a great time myself." Ginny smiled nervously, hesitating slightly before darting forward and planting a sweet kiss on Hermione's cheek. "We should do it again some time. Bye." With that Ginny rushed off in the general direction of her house before the other girl could respond.

Had she waited, she would have seen the slightly goofy smile forming on Hermione's face along with an impressive blush that even Ron would have been impressed with. She lifted her hand to her cheek, touching where she had been kissed, and felt her heart beat a little faster and her stomach flutter pleasantly. The brunette didn't know what these feelings were but she liked them.

**As promise Sora Yagami, they had a kiss :D more soon**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. A few new annoyances

**Hello, sorry for the late update but at least its not as ****last time I think, anyway A HUGE THANKS to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited, it means the world to me! THANK YOU!**

**Also that you to my beta reader Absidoodle for fixing up everything and making it sound way better :)**

**Ittalic are thoughts, flash backs or dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
**

The next week at school was both better and worse for Hermione and Ginny. It was better because they spent much more time together; but worse because Malfoy and Ron had seemingly got together and decided to both mock and annoy them. They constantly popped up the second that the two had a little more than a few minutes alone, seemingly bent on bothering them - Malfoy more maliciously than Ron, of course. Ron was really more of an annoyance more than anything, with his obvious crush on the bushy-haired girl was becoming ever more apparent.

It had been a week since their after-school tour of the town together and the two boys were starting to get to Ginny. All the redhead wanted to do was have a nice chat with Hermione and maybe get her to agree to meet up and go out somewhere over the weekend - just as friends of course - but every time she had mustered up the courage to ask, the blond jackass or her idiot brother turned up almost out of nowhere. It had happened yesterday; Hermione and Ginny had organized (during a history lesson) to go to the library at lunch to study for the upcoming biology test. unfortunately the buffoon she reluctantly admitted being related to must have overheard; for after ten minutes after they arrived, Ginny's question was on the tip on her tongue - and just as she was finally about to ask he sauntered in and sat down at their table, closer than needed right next to Hermione, asking if he could study with them. 

_"You're not even in our class, why would you be studying with us?" Ginny asked. She sounded a little harsher than she had wanted, but the sight of Ron so close to the bushy haired girl was maddening for her._

_"What are you playing at? I'm in your history class, we were just there!" Ron replied as if she'd gone mad - also with a smug little smile, as if he'd caught her out._

_"Um, actually Ronald, we're studying for our biology class with Snape. We have test coming up soon and we want to be prepared." At Hermione's explanation his face fell for a moment before brightening up again._

_"Well I can just help you two study then, the more the merrier and all that." The boy looked proud of himself for thinking up what was, in his mind, a brilliant plan._

_"I guess that's OK, but we're just going to be reading for the most part and going over homework and such." Hermione said before Ginny could tell her brother off. "We won't need your help."_

_Ron simply nodded his head and said that was fine. Of course being who he was, Ron couldn't take the hint - even this, the most glaringly obvious; that they wanted silence so they could concentrate. No, Ron being who he is, was, within five minutes, asking Hermione questions that had nothing to do with school. In fact most of his questions were about her likes and and dislikes and such. Ginny would have blown a fuse if it wasn't for Hermione looking at her, telling her silently to calm down, each time a question was asked._

_"So do you like any sports? I'm a football fan myself." Hermione rolled her eyes at the question, especially since she had politely asked him to stop talking about eight times._

_"No I'm not a sports fan, not at all, and no I shall never be before you ask. And I've already told you to be quiet more than enough times Ronald, If I have to tell you one more time, I'd appreciate if you'd just leave! You've already wasted more than half of our lunch time; I don't know about you, but your sister and I would like to do well in school. Now be quiet!" With that Hermione got up from her seat and moved over to Ginny's side of the table taking the seat next to her and asking her a question on their homework. Ron, thankfully for the two girls, was so offended by Hermione's rejection that he left after that. Unfortunately for Ginny, her brother's actions meant they were now behind; they had to concentrate on their work, and a chance never presented itself to ask Hermione if she wanted to hang out over the weekend._

It was sixth period, Spanish class, and Ginny was determined. She was going to ask Hermione out on a non-date even if it killed her, or better yet whoever interrupted her. Ginny was so focused on making a plan on how to ask the brunette out that she didn't remember anything that was said or done in class; she didn't pick up a word of what was said by the teacher. It was that inattention that gave her a way to start a conversation, so after the bell rang to signal the end of class, Ginny immediately packed up and went by Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, I was wondering, did you get any of what we did today?"

"Yes, actually I've had this class before, but the upper classes were all full, so I'm doing it again... it's one is a piece of pie." Hermione responded with a small smile, to show she wasn't being haughty.

"Oh well sorry miss smarty pants," Ginny teased with a soft smile of her own, showing the other girl she wasn't jealous of her intelligence like many other the other student body. Actually over the few weeks the brunette had been attending the school ah had, on more than one occasion, been accused of being quite the show off and know it all by many of her peers - including Ron, which was something Ginny didn't really understand. _The dolt want her to like him, yet he insults her for being amazingly smart. How thick can you get? But whatever, as long as his idiocy continues, Hermione will avoid him like the plague - which works perfectly for me._

"Oh shush you, now what was the point of your question?" Hermione's lovely voice broke Ginny's inner babble.

"Well, I didn't really understand much of it. I was wondering if you could help me out with it. And since it's Friday and its a bit too short notice to meet p tonight, I thought it'd be more prudent to meet up over the weekend and work on it? We could do our homework for history and chemistry too, if yo don't mind helping me out." Ginny rushed through her words, trying to curb the enthusiasm in her voice so she didn't scare off the older girl.

Hermione giggled at the red heads ramble and nodded her agreement, "That would be lovely Ginny. You could come over to my house tomorrow afternoon, I could make us some lunch and then we could study and do our homework."

"Yeah that'd be nice. And then maybe we could just hang out or go shopping again. I'm sure we would have time to go, considering doing school work with you would most likely take up an hour or two at most." Ginny said half jokingly, half seriously. Hermione just laughed and started walking towards the front of the school with the taller girl to wait for her parents.

"OK, it's a study date then. I'll just tell my parents of my plans, I'm sure they won't mind since it'll be for school, bt they'll appreciate me checking. Also since they both have work tomorrow and they don't enjoy leaving me by myself for the day, they'll be your new fan club" Hermione told Ginny and they both chuckled at the thought of the two adult Grangers worshiping the lean redhead for keeping their daughter company on a Saturday.

"OK then, see you tomorrow! I can't wait." Ginny smiled. With that the two girls parted ways, each stepping into their respective cars that were waiting for them. Both girls wore wide grins on their faces the whole ride home.

**I hope you enjoyed it :)  
**

**Please Read and Review! It makes my whole week and more! Also it loads on the guilt and makes me write quicker, don't you want me to write quicker? **


End file.
